Fight To Finish
by RaquelQ08
Summary: Bridgette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug and Felix Agreste is Chat Noir, Bridgette love Felix but Felix doesn't love her back because he's in love with Ladybug, partners without knowing each other identities, together protect the city from supervillains. [Bridgette D-C./Ladybug, Felix A./Chat Noir]
1. Stormy Day

Bridgette glances at Felix behind the tree. She giggles and took pictures of him doing a photo shoot at the park. Bridgette happens to be hanging out with Alya when Bridgette immediately spotted Felix at the park and decided to take couple of picture of him. Alya look annoyed to witness her silly action.

"I don't understand what you see in him" Alya said with a groan.

"W-what do you mean?" Bridgette sounded hurt but confuse from Alya comments.

"I mean, he ignores you and never say anything you whenever you talk to him"

"Alya how can you say that!" Bridgette turn face Alya looking offended.

"I'm just saying, if he's interested with you, he would have talk to you a long time ago"

"I understand why he's like that!" Bridgette claim with full confident.

"Oh? Explain" Alya paid close attention to hear her explanation.

"From what I heard from Nino; Felix was never in school, he's been homeschool all his life and decided to go to school, he said Felix wants to experience what everyone his age is doing. Felix talks to Chloe because he knows her since childhood, and Nino never talks to Felix until both of them were assigned on a project together and since then, Felix start to hang out with Nino than anyone else. Nino thinks Felix may have trust issue toward others and refuse to talk to someone he doesn't know before."

"Nino told you all that?" Alya never expect that respond from Bridgette's clarification.

"Yeah, he's nice enough give me all the information" Bridgette place her hands on both her cheeks to hide her blush with a smile.

"That or…you bribe him" Alya looks at Bridgette with full of suspicious. Bridgette looks at Alya with shock and quickly feel nervous.

"Looks like I nail that one" Alya narrowly look at her. "What did you bribe him?"

"Umm…I said I'll…give him free bread every Friday whenever he visit… the bakery" Bridgette laugh nervously.

"You willing to know everything about Felix who doesn't even pay any attention to you by giving free beard! Are you that desperate?!"

"But I feel I need to understand Felix more so I have to do it!"

"Serious Bridgette" Alya sighs. "I'm not saying having a crush on him is bad but please don't get carried away"

Before Bridgette can say anything else, there was a sound of screams along with an explosion. Bridgette and Felix both look at the same direction that the explosion might occur. Alya look at the direction of the explosion and turn to face Bridgette but she isn't there.

"Bridgette?!" Alya looks around in a panic.

Meanwhile, Felix ran where there's multiple luggage under the trees. Felix opens his black brief case to find Plagg, his kwami.

"Plagg! Where are you?!" Felix yells.

"Plagg is not here! He's in la la land right now!" Plagg lazily respond.

Felix groans from his ill manner habit. Felix quickly held up a camembert to lure Plagg out.

"Cheese!" Plagg quickly snatch the camembert from Felix and took a big bite. "Man, I wish there is a house made of cheese."

"Enough of your idiotic fantasy! Plagg! Claws out!" Felix yelled to transform into Chat Noir.

Bridgette ran behind the back of the building and opens her purse to let her kwami, Tikki, transform her.

"Tikki! Spot on!" Bridgette shout and Tikki happily agree and went to the earrings to transform into Ladybug.

Bridgette held out her Yo-Yo, also a lucky charm; swing hard to reach to the tallest building to get a better view to find the attack. Bridgette reaches the building and landed on the roof.

"The attack sounded like an explosion, or better yet, a thunder storm!" Ladybug ran roof to roof to "I wonder where the explosion is at-"

Bridgette stop when she heard a scream coming from her side, she turn and her eyes narrow when she saw a sight of a black cat being blown away.

"Chat Noir…" Ladybug groans and ran where Chat Noir is at.

"Dang it! I almost had her!" Chat hit the ground with his fist.

"I thought cats always landed on her feet" Ladybug had her arms cross and looking down at Chat. Chat smile mischievously and it made Ladybug roll her eyes with a small laugh. She held out her hand to help Chat on his feet.

"Why thank you, M'ladybug. But I had it covered" Chat smoothly tries to kiss Ladybug's hand but Ladybug nicely push Chat away.

"No time for your childish charm Chat Noir, but you're welcome" Ladybug smile.

"Expect a storm, RIGHT NOW!" Villain name, Stormy Weather, attack them with her umbrella. It causes a tremendous wind that cars beside them start to get blown away. Ladybug and Chat tried their best to resist the wind but got blown away in a second. Ladybug manages grab a light pole and caught Chat's leather tail to prevent himself to get blown away. What seems like ages; the strong wind stopped and both Ladybug and Chat Noir fell on the ground.

"Where did she go?" Bridgette notice that she disappear in thin air, cars are all pile up with multiple broken glass, and even windows in every building.

Ladybug and Chat Noir got up and ran to find her. Both stop from an image of Stormy Weather at the big screen.

"HELLO PARIS! IN TODAY'S FORECAST, SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY OVER! PREPARE FOR THE WORST WEATHER WITH 10 FT SNOWDRIFTS!"

"She needs to chill" Felix said in anger.

"At least we know where she is" Ladybug said and starts to swing her yo-yo.

Ladybug and Chat Noir waste no time and ran to the studio where Stormy Weather is broadcast. They ran witnessing big ice and broken building like the place is completely isolated.

They made it to the studio and ran inside. Chat Noir pointed out a poster, a blond girl with a blue eyes holding a parasol that look familiar to him and Ladybug realize something.

"It's her. The akuma must be on her parasol" Ladybug said while look at Stormy Weather on the bug screen.

Both of them found the room they've been looking for. They wait for three second to create an ambush and dash quickly. But what find inside is a small TV recording live in front of a camera.

"It's recording-" Ladybug is interrupted by a evil laughter behind them and it's not other than Stormy Weather. She blasts the stage light right above Ladybug and Chat Noir and it start to fall off. Both of them dash separately and successfully avoid the crash.

Stormy Weather don't appear to be angry, but look overconfidence on what's about to happen. All the lights in every hallway are turn off and Stormy Weather laughs as she leaves.

The room is so dark Ladybug can't see herself nor Chat but with his night vision, he's able to help Ladybug on the way.

Chat Noir grab Ladybug's hand to lead her upstairs to catch Stormy Weather.

"Ok, I think I can manage to-" Ladybug quickly dodges from Stormy Weather attack. "I'll follow your lead on this one"

Stormy Weather exits that door them lead them into the rooftop.

Stormy Weather cackle at them for their arrival. "You fell for my traps!"

She twirls her umbrella, the dark clouds start to twirls that form a tornado, and start to surround the entire roof.

"This ends now. Bring me the Miraculous!" Hawk Moth said to Stormy Weather through his communicator.

"You're surrounded! There's no way out!" Stormy weather said with an evil smile.

"We're just-" Ladybug realize that Chat Noir is holding her hand. He chuckles before Ladybug pulled her hand. "We're just getting started, Stormy!"

Ladybug lift up her yo-yo, swing it in the air and shouted, "Lucky Charm!"

The Yo-yo shines and transform into a bath towel. "A…bath towel?"

"Here we are about to be obliterated and you summon a bath towel?" Chat Noir look at Ladybug dumbfounded.

"Be patient" Ladybug assured him.

Stormy weather smirks and starts to summon a sharp ice raining down on him. Chat Noir pulled Ladybug close to him and twirls his staff fast like a fan to break the ice above them.

"You better plan fast. My arm's starting to get cramps!" Chat Noir told her.

Ladybug looks around her surrounding and smirks as Chat Noir expected.

"Aim for that sign!" Ladybug pointed the sign out of the three.

"Alright! Cataclysm!" Chat raises his hand that forms a black power ball around it and clutches his hand. He runs quickly to the sign and dodge the lighting attack Stormy Weather is using. He runs around the signs and starts to open his hand to touch the sign.

The iron that's hold the sign starts to break, lose balance, and start to fall off at Stormy Weather. Stormy quickly shot the sign to create a big hole to attack being hit. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to ties Stormy feet and run farther as Stormy is able to avoid the giant sign. Ladybug went where the roof fans is at and hold the bath towel open to fly up with the support of the fans. As Ladybug fly up, Stormy Weather is now being pulled down hard that she accidentally let go of her parasol.

Ladybug caught the parasol and broke it into two pieces. The purple butterfly came out of the parasol and Ladybug tap her yo-yo that reveal a shining light. "Time to de-evilize!"

Every damaged that Stormy Weather caused is now fix and place back into their place.

Stormy Weather is now changed back into Aurore Beauréal, the girl who lost the award for _Weathergirl_.

Ladybug and Chat Noir did a fist bump before they take their leave.

Ladybug runs back to the park and slide smoothly hides behind the tree, just in time before her timer ran out. Tikki slowly lands on Bridgette shoulder.

"I'm never a fan of storms. It ruins my mood!" Tikki said with a small sighs.

"At least today weather is sunny!" Bridgette said to her with a cheerful mood.

"Bridgette! Where have you been?!" Bridgette turns around to find Alya ran toward her with worries. Tikki quickly hide in Bridgette's bag.

"Sorry Alya! That explosion scares me so much I ran to the bathroom to hide!" Bridgette said whatever comes in her mind.

"Bridgette, I was hiding in the bathroom, I didn't see you in there" Alya said.

"Uh…I wasn't in the girls' bathroom" Bridgette said nervously.

"Umm…okay? As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter what… as long you're not hurt"

"Yeah!" Bridgette had her hand behind her head, smiling innocently.

Later, Felix rush back to the park to avoid suspicion from the crew.

"Hey Felix! Are you okay?!" Bridgette yelled at Felix across the field. Her outbursts startle the photographer and the crew that they stop what they were doing and look at her.

Felix glares at Bridgette; feeling annoyed from her greetings and let out a _tsk_ from his mouth before he turns to resume his photo shoot.

"See that Alya! He looked at me when I say hi! He does ogle me!" Bridgette pony tail lit up with heart in her eyes.

Alya face palm her forehead to witness her friend Bridgette is full of hopes that she can never understand.

 _Author notes: I never thought of writing another fanfic of Miraculous but after reading about Felix and Marinette original concept, I was thinking, why not write another fanfic. For those who don't know who Felix is, Felix is a different character from Adrien, who is originally supposed to be Chat Noir but that project drop. I'll explain what kind of character Felix is in the next chapter which you can probably tell that he's completely different from Adrien. Bridgette is an alternative version of Marinette, many call that Marinette, Bridgette and unlike Marinette we know, Bridgette is not shy around Felix and doesn't hide her affection toward him. And I don't normally write fight action in my other stories, sorry if it's poorly written. Tell me what you think by leaving a comment and hope you enjoyed this first chapter!_


	2. Ink!

_A/N Felix is the opposite of Adrien. Let me explain: He's serious, cold, reserved, and not being openly friendly. If you're an anime fan, you know the right definition for him is that he's a tsundere character, who is initially cold and even hostile towards others before gradually showing a warmer side over time. By the way, I plan to draw my own villains and post them on my Tumblr, and even draw Bridgette and Felix, if you're interested, my Tumblr is in my profile and I let everyone know when the chapters are updated on Tumblr and Twitter. I plan on update chapters every Friday but I can't promise that it'll be updated right away._

Bridgette sweats nervously. She tries her best to look up but every time she looks at him, he's drawing a portrait of her; the thought of it makes her heart beat rapidly.

The art teacher has assign everyone partner to draw each other until the end of class and Bridgette is assign to partner with Felix.

 _I wonder if he'll…like my portrait of him. I wish I can see how he drew me! Did he make me beautiful? Will he ever let me see it?! Keep it As A memento of our friendship?! Or will it be his way to confess his love to me?!_

"Okay class! Drop your pencil and turn in your partners' portrait face down on the silver tray!" The teacher instructs them nicely.

Everyone began to get up quickly and place the drawing face down like the teacher instructed them. Felix left before Bridgette and she looked at the paper that Felix just turn in. Bridgette wanted to see how he drew her but the teacher told them not to show each other drawing until she graded them. Bridgette sighs and place her drawing on the silver tray.

"Ready to go?" Alya said to Bridgette, all pack up.

"Yeah" Bridgette said with a sad sigh.

"I want to go see the art gallery on the second floor. I heard one girl got into second place for painting Ladybug and Chat Noir. Want to come along?"

"Sure! I love to see how she painted me-I mean Ladybug!"

Bridgette and Alya walk to the second floor and find the hallway full of artwork.

"Wow! So many arts…" Bridgette looks at every painting she walks in. Nature, realistic objects, cartoon styles, many type of Medias.

The painting that got into second place is the image of Ladybug and Chat Noir on the roof top, Ladybug looks confident and Chat Noir smiles at Ladybug.

"Amazing! This Rachel girl painted Ladybug and Chat Noir very well! I hope I can meet her so I can post this painting on my blog" Alya took a picture of the painting.

"Yeah, I love how she drew the night time and the stars!" Bridgette eyes shines by the painting.

Bridgette looks at the drawing that won first place. It's a picture of a realistic painted woman sitting in a chair, appear to be in thoughts.

"So that's the painting that won?" Bridgette said with amazement.

"Paien? He draws everything realistic" Alya said with a smile.

"That painting is nothing" Alya and Bridgette turn around to find Felix standing behind them with Nino.

"Felix!" Bridgette faces quickly turn red.

"What's not to like? He won first place in several art contest" Alya said. She stares at Felix with complex.

"So? It has nothing but the so-called excellent techniques." Felix scoffs. "The best we can say of it is that it's a lousy painting, painted with excellent techniques."

"My painting" The four of them turn to face a guy with a black hair wearing formal clothing. "Which parts of it do you consider bad?"

"Paien!" Bridgette and Alya said at the same time. They never expect to meet Paien; they've heard that he always busy with work that most people don't see him often.

"You're very opinionated to my painting" Paien look at Felix closely with a blank expression.

"No. He didn't mean it. He just doesn't know about it" Nino can already feel the tension between them.

"He doesn't know I was behind you guys" Paien said.

"You appear stealthily. It's kind of rude to you to do that" Felix looks at him somber.

"Sorry" Paine quietly apologizes. "But as the artist who painted it, I'd really like to hear different opinions of it"

"I think it's unnecessary. You painted it really well. You won some prize. Why do you care so much how other people think of it?" Felix said. Felix was about to leave when Paien spoke again.

"Do you only know how to criticize other people behind their backs?"

Nino looks at Paien with alarm and turns his head at Felix, Felix slowly looks at Paien with a dull look and walk toward the painting. Felix spoke as he looks at his art work.

"The painting indeed is very beautiful. But that's all it's got." Felix explains. "Besides that, I can't feel anything."

Paien grasp his hand very hard.

"Professional wide? It should be what people called empty contents" Felix eyes narrow as he looks at Paien, who is now looking unhappy.

"Of course you can't see anything in it because you've got an empty head" Paien said under his breath. "It's full of useless, ignorant trash" Bridgette, Alya, and Nino all look uneasy from the way Paien spoke. "You've always considered yourself very good-looking and very special and very popular, haven't you? Let me tell you…to most people, you're nothing but some trash giving people bad luck"

Felix feels anger inside him. Mix with annoyance and irritation by the last comment.

"My painting is not painted for someone conceited like you!" Paien voice rise with anger like it just out of the blue.

"Paien" Bridgette said quietly. Paien snap out of his thought, realize what he's doing is making everyone uneasy.

"I'm sorry" Paien apologize to them.

"Never mind. What you say is very philosophical" Felix leaves as Nino walk beside him. Bridgette walks toward Paien.

"Felix opinion may be rough, but I think your painting is very beautiful and I know lots of people are inspired by you!" Bridgette said with a serious look.

"I appreciated your kind word but what he said isn't entirely wrong" Paien smile at Bridgette as he can but Bridgette can sense his anger from the way he spoke. Paien excuse himself to leave, his smile expression slowly turns into enraged.

Paien watches Felix and Nino exiting the school. He has that rage look in his eyes when he sees how Felix gets along with everyone looking boredom.

"He doesn't understand art…he doesn't understand how hard being an artist is!" Paien roughly shove the ink with paint across the table. Paien took a deep breath and had his hand supporting his head from hitting the table.

It took a few second to get up and pick up the ink with a paint brush. With ink in his left hand, right when he picks up the brush, a purple butterfly merges inside it.

 _"Poor thing...no one should look down at incredible artwork with full meaning behind it. As an artist myself, I can help you. But you must give me something in return"_

"Just tell me what you need" Paien made an shallow smile.

"Do you have to be malicious toward him?" Nino asks Felix. Both of them walk out of the convenience store, holding cold drinks.

"He asks for my opinion and I gave it to him" Felix said to Nino with annoyance. _It's not like I want to cause drama…though he ask for my opinion for his desperate needs._

Nino and Felix froze from the screams coming from the park. Felix witness people running away from something, he waste no time and quickly run to check what's happening.

Ink Monster splatters everything with ink! People who got touched by ink, suddenly got turn into ink monster! All look slimy and most move unsteadily side to side.

"We better run!" Nino said with full horror.

"I agree!" Felix looks at the ink one last time before running with Nino.

"I don't believe it…Paris got turn into an old cartoon!?" Ladybug is at the rooftop, witnessing the view.

She was about to head home when she witness ink everywhere at the street and merge whatever it's near it. Everywhere is black and white, buildings and houses turn into old cartoon.

"Everything looks different…not only with buildings, but with people too!" Bridgette looks at the ink monsters, or yet, people who got turn into ink. "It's like a zombie attack but in old cartoon!"

"Whoever did this must be someone who got akumatize" Ladybug turn to face Chat Noir who looks sweating.

"Chat Noir!"

"Whoever gets contact with the ink monsters gets turn into ink!" Chat Noir explains.

"Yeah, but not only that…building get redesign into old fashion building like in old cartoons. Looks like this person knows how to draw!"

"Hide!" Chat Noir push Ladybug down along with him when helicopter start to fly above them. When lights are waving around looking for them, both went to hide a new spot.

 _"Ladybug and Chat Noir! We know you're out there! You better come out or our master, Inkiel will make every France into ink!"_

"Inkiel?" Ladybug whisper to herself.

"Weird name...Inky would be better"

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled quietly at him.

"Sorry!"

"We better search for this Inkiel, otherwise he's going to turn Paris into old black and white cartoon!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir stealthy avoid the attention. Run every building and hide when helicopter are near them. Ladybug spotted a group of Ink zombies gathering at the train station, which made Ladybug thought of something.

"He must be in the train station! Everyone is surrounding that area the most!" Ladybug pointed where everyone is group at.

"You're right!" Chat Noir said.

"But how do we get in? We don't want attract so many attention..."

"I got an idea!" Chat Noir said with full confident.

"This is your idea!?"Ladybug is yelling with fear. Chat Noir is driving a old fashion car with full speed. "Do you even have a license!?"

"No!"

"Be careful!"

"Relax! I only ran over four-" Chat Noir ran over a trash can. "Five things!"

"Hold the wheel!" Chat Noir start to stand up and hold up his staff.

"What!?" Ladybug waste no time and hold the wheel. Chat Noir forcefully push the Ink zombies away from them.

"Sorry! We're here to rescue you all!" Chat Noir said, Ladybug went full speed and break int the train station.

They jump out of the car and faces Inkiel; he is completely black and white old cartoon with a crazy look in his eyes.

"I don't believe it…you found my secret lair!" Inkiel said with anger.

"What secret? You're in the middle of a train station!" Chat Noir yelled at him.

"Oh yeah…" Inkiel eyes narrow.

"Inkiel! Turning everything Ink won't be as pretty once I scratch that face of yours!" Chat Noir angrily said.

"Your pretty tough for someone who's wearing a cat suit" Inkiel smirks.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't hear you over that yandere vibe you have!" Chat yelled back.

"Chat!We're here to fight not pet talk!" Ladybug groans.

"You're all fools! You don't understand the meaning of art! You only see them but never understand the meaning of it!" Inkiel said.

 _Wait...he's Paien! But why-wait...maybe it got something to do what Felix said._

"Prepare to taste my ink!" Inkiel rise up his brush filled with ink.

"Gross!" Chat Noir flinch.

Ladybug and Chat dodge the ink bomb. Next, Inkiel drew five wrecking ball and start swinging around them.

"The akuma must be in that paintbrush!" Ladybug pointed it out and dodge quickly from then wrecking ball.

"Got it!" Chat Noir nodded.

"Look Pai-Inkiel! I understand the pressure you're going through! I know it's hard to get inspired, get people to understand them and meet their expectation. What we paint connects what we feel. What you're feeling right now is anger for believing you've mess up your work." Ladybug said to Inkiel.

"Understand? Yeah right! I paint and I paint and all everyone care about is to criticize my art and tell me what to change! I need to paint perfect...so I won't mess up!" Inkiel quickly a picture of a giant knife and start to fly toward Ladybug. Ladybug eyes are wide and Chat Noir ran toward her.

"Ladybug! Watch out!" Chat Noir push Ladybug out of the way. The knife hit on Chat Noir hands.

"Chat!" Ladybug scream.

"Oh no! My hand... it turn into Ink!" Chat Noir look at his hand with horror.

"Hah! With my ink in your hand, you won't be able to use your power!" Inkiel laughs.

 _Ok, I had it with you!_

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug rise her yo-yo in the air and it turn into a ax. "A...ax?"

"We're gonna kill someone?" Chat asks curiosity.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled at him. She looks around to make a plan. "Chat! Try to distract him while you can!"

"Um! Ok!"Chat Noir said with little confidence. "Yandere boy! I bet you can't draw a dark hole...dang it! Why did I mention that!?"

Ladybug dodge from the ink monster and being careful not to trip when inks are covering the floor.

Ladybug found the fire alarm completely shield in and she use the ax to break the glass door and pull down the fire alarm. The place is now sprinkle with water.

"W-What's this!? Water!" Inkiel was with shock. Inkiel start to look smear. While he looks distracted, Chat Noir jump on him and snatch the paint brush.

"Ladybug! Catch!" Chat Noir threw the paintbrush at Ladybug and she catches it.

She broke the paintbrush into two pieces and a purple butterfly flew out. She catch the butterfly and it turn into a white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the ax in the air and magically turn everything back to normal and Inkiel turn back into Paien.

Chat Noir look at him with shock that it was Paien and quickly turn serious. Both of them ran off while Paien looks confuse.

"I don't believe it, we were nearly ink and all because of bad critics?" Chat Noir sighs.

"Being an artist is hard, Chat Noir…I even want to start my career with it but even I have hard times what to draw because I always wonder if anyone would like it or hate it."

"Wait, you want to be an artist?" Chat Noir is surprise that Ladybug is talking about herself which is pretty rare to each other.

"Not an artist but it's related to it" Ladybug smiles at him. Ladybug turn to leave when Chat Noir stop her.

"Will I ever get to see you drawings?" Chat shyly asks.

"Maybe…someday!" Ladybug wink at Chat Noir, which made him blush really hard.

 **Next Day In Art Class**

"Seriously! My video with that villain only got thirty second if it weren't with that ink!" Nino complains.

"Ha! I got a five minutes video including the fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir." Alya brags.

"What?!"

"Bridgette" Bridgette recognize the voice quickly turn her head to face Felix.

"Y-Yes?" Bridgette stand still in her position, to hear what Felix has to say.

"I don't want this portrait; you can have it if you want" Felix held up a drawing paper.

 _Is that what I think it is!?_ "Sure!" Bridgette excitedly took the paper from Felix.

Bridgette looks at the portrait; it's her, looking down at her sketchbook, not even looking up. What excites her the most; it has Felix name written on it. Bridgette squeals inside and hugs the drawing while Felix looks at her weirdly as he takes his leave.

Bridgette froze when she realize something; Felix got his drawing back and so does everyone else. _Why haven't I got mines yet?_

"How come I don't have mines back?" Bridgette question herself.

"Bridgette!" Bridgette face her art teacher who's smiling down at her. "I admire your drawing of Felix so much that I hand it display at the hall along with other drawing we've made"

"What?!" Bridgette ran to exit the classroom to find the portrait of Felix.

"Class isn't over 'til five minutes!" The art teacher angrily yells at Bridgette.

Bridgette ran to the other side of the hallway where the artworks are to occur. she never thought that her drawing will be display at the hallway.

Bridgette ran pass it and nearly feel to the floor. she quickly gazes at all the artwork her classmates did over the past few month.

"Wow! It looks good!" Alya view over Bridgette shoulder to see what Bridgette is looking at.

"Why look so surprise? It's was nothing. I just follow what I need to do" Bridgette blush from the compliment.

"I always see you draw colorful images, design cloths, and materials but never with people"

"I guess that's true" Bridgette nervously chuckle, then had her hands place to her heart, and thought of Felix. _All I did is draw it from my heart._

"But why does he look so angry?" Alya pointed out.

"N-No way!" Bridgette looks at the drawing again and realize she's right.

When Bridgette and Alya left, Felix and Nino happen to pass by to check out the drawing that's been hang. Nino compliment the drawing Felix did; a drawing of a guy standing alone looking up at the moon.

"I like the way you drew him; it looked like he's waiting for the sun to rise but the moon only rises on him"

"You really think so?" Felix looks at his own painting, he never thought of it. Then he remembers what Ladybug told him. _What we paint connects what we feel._

Felix look at his portrait Bridgette drew, he admits to himself that she's good at drawing. _Ladybug can draw ten times lovelier than Bridgette._


	3. Weird Bonding

"Felix, isn't it great that we got paired together for this project?" Bridgette said excitedly. "Just you and me…and this giant folder you place between us!"

Felix sigh from Bridgette's idiotic excitement. To think that his own chemistry teacher pair them up on a short project? He hoped that short means they only finish it today.

"Let's just get this over with" Felix groan, opening his notebook. "I did a little research just to be ahead. We need to dissolve sixty grams of sodium acetate and one hundred millimeters of water at seventy degrees."

"You're wrong" Bridgette pointed it out.

"...excuse me?" Felix stares at her with full disbelief.

"That's not right." She said it again.

"I'm not wrong" He claim quickly.

"You think you're always right?" Bridgette question did push Felix button.

"I...don't always think that" Felix felt offended that he gave her an glare. "But I know in this one, I'm not wrong"

Bridgette look at him without saying any word, to the point it made him feel uneasy.

"What? Have you ever been wrong?" He asked back, knowing what she might say.

"I...DON'T always think that but I know I'm not wrong" Bridgette said with her innocent smile.

"Okay you're just repeating what I'm just said"

"We can both be wrong" Bridgette suggest.

"Well, I'm not wrong in chemistry. Unlike you who slept the entire class, I take this class seriously."

 _He notice me in class!_ Bridgette smiles brightly while Felix slowly face palm, realize what he said.

Bridgette's pony tail lit up as her cheeks turn pink. "Let's have a bet."

"What?" Felix couldn't believe what he is hearing. A bet? With a girl who doesn't take chemistry seriously?

"Yeah! If I win, let's go on a café afterwards" Bridgette said with excitement.

Felix sigh; should he do it? He doesn't do these kind of things but for her to malign the thought of winning by claiming he's wrong got him. He think it over for a second before he decided to answer. "And if I win?"

"Name it"

"If I win, you better take this project seriously and finish half the project on your own" Felix said with his strict tone.

"Deal!"

Felix silently chuckle at her over confident behavior. "You know, you shouldn't be over confident about this. I've pay attention everything and wrote down the passages to read. Without looking, what does it need to be cooled at?"

"Twenty degrees. And it needs to be dissolved at one hundred degrees, not seventy" Bridgette answers confidently.

Felix chuckles, not believing her answer. He scan the page then his note. Then back at the page again. To the page he saw- "Oh. One hundred degrees...that's-you're right."

Felix slowly turn to Bridgette with shock; Bridgette made a goofy smile that's pretty much his nightmares.

"Okay, you win. We'll go after we are COMPLETELY finish" Felix flinch when Bridgette chanted _"Yay!"_

"By the way, I have a photographic memories, that's how I take notes" Bridgette held up her notebook filled with pictures that's hard to tell whether it's suppose to be a class notes or a sketchbook.

 _I can't believe this girl who annoys the living hell out of me, got it right?!_

Felix and Bridgette got their notebook open and start to write on their topic. Felix watches her closely, expected her to make a move but for some odd reason, she's focus. Felix come to conclusion that she just wanted to finish the project quickly just so they can go to the café. As much as Felix hates to admit it, she's not as dumb as he thought she was. When they discuss their thoughts on the topic, she didn't froze up and look like an idiot, she knows the subjects too well and discuss them thoroughly.

By the end of the day, they've finish their project on point; it wasn't hard and short just like it's suppose to be. They started to pack up their things and Felix let out a small sigh, knowing once they're done packing, he has to go with Bridgette to a café. The thought of going on a 'date' with Bridgette is going to be no fun; she'll start to babble things he doesn't' understand, trying to get him to drink with two straw, ogle him weirdly, or maybe-

"Yes!"

"What!?" Felix alarm quickly by her weird shriek.

"I finally got Onix!" Bridgette joyfully jumps up and down.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, I was playing Pokémon Go and I finally got a rare one!" Bridgette show her phone to Felix, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Tsk! You play that childish game?" Felix sneer at her childish hobby.

"Well yeah! Everyone in our class plays them!" Bridgette said, Felix look at her weirdly."Yeah I know even Chloe tried it out"

"I honesty don't get the hype, it's nothing more that a mere useless game of collection"

"Hmm?" Bridgette eyes got wide from what he said.

"What is it?" Felix raise his eyebrow, not knowing what to expect.

"That makes you the only one in class who haven't played it yet"

"Oooohhhh. That means you're late." Plagg whisper to Felix from behind, which worried him that Bridgette might hear him.

 _Shut up Plagg!_

"It's no wonder you're miserable! Here!" Bridgette held up her phone in front of him.

"No way! Why would I play that childish game of yours?"

"C'mon! I promise it's fun! All you need to do is walk around and catch one, just one try wouldn't hurt"

Felix look at her phone and glowered at her; he can tell that she's not letting it go just by looking at her weird puppy eyes she's making. "Ugh! Fine since you insist."

 _Anything to get you to stop giving me a creepy smile_ , he grab her phone and he can sense that Bridgette is watching his every move. Bridgette squeal on the inside, seeing that Felix is holding her phone and playing the game she enjoy.

Bridgette felt a tiny tap on her neck and is not other than Tikki. "Bridgette!"

"Tikki? What's wrong?" Bridgette whisper to her.

"I sense a akuma near by!" Tikki said. "We need to act now or we'll lose sight of them!"

"Alright...oh man..." Bridgette realize by leaving, she has to cancel the café date she plan with Felix, but she know when there's trouble, she needs to be there to help. "Let's go!"

 _That's it...just a little longer..._ Felix figure out how to play it and is trying to catch a pikachu who is just sitting down where a pile of books is at until Bridgette interrupts him.

"Felix!"

Bridgette's blaring interruption almost causes him to drop her phone. _Dang it!_ "Why scare me like that?!"

"Sorry! I have to call off the café date" Bridgette calling it off surprises Felix. "Something came up and I can't be late. Maybe next time!"

Bridgette quickly retrieve her phone, pack all her stuff, and rushes toward the exit.

"Huh? That was weird...I'm surprise that she called it off from all the uncanny smile she made"

"Aw! You wanted to go, don't you?" Plagg teases him.

"I do not!" Felix yelled at him. The librarian look at him strangely, which made Felix feel enough to be embarrassed and look away.

"Well, it's a good thing cause I just sense a akuma near by and we have to go now!"

 _A/N_ _I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten this story. College started, ton of projects, and final exams! I have couple of chapters plan out just need to be written. I hope you enjoy this one!_


End file.
